We're kind of friends, huh?
by quinntastic
Summary: Quinn and Rachel are just starting college after spending part of the summer together. Their feelings for each other change in a way they didn't expect. See the evolution of their growing relationship as they both attend college.
1. Prologue

**Chapter One**

It was coming up to late autumn, around late September/early October. Rachel had settled in New York as well as settling in at college. Summer had been and gone just like graduation months before. She was where she always dreamed she'd be, in the city she always dreamed she would be. Getting over Finn took some time, but throwing herself into college certainly helped that and focused her mind.

It was just as expected, the bright lights shone in Times Square and there were people everywhere. A million miles away from life at home in Ohio; she could see life going 24/7 just about a mile or so away from her dorm room window.

On her counter were photos of her 2 dads with her, photos of her and friends from McKinley, and the metro pass given to her by Quinn Fabray on the last day of school, just before graduation. It had been used a few times, as they spent time together during the summer. Seeing Quinn outside of high school felt different, they were best friends now and were no longer divided by cheerleading or popularity.

There had always been tensions between the two, for good or worse. Sometimes, Rachel could see in the corner of her eye, despite when Quinn was supposedly angry at her, a smile would appear for a split second and then disappear. Like it was known she shouldn't be feeling like this. They hated each other right? It was said to Quinn that her greatest achievement in high school was being her friend, over everything else in school she achieved, the nationals win being the most prominent. One girl she wanted to be, one girl she just wanted to be friends with.

One thing was different however, the way they looked at each other. There was always this loving gaze that you don't get normally. Rachel tended to zone out of the world in this gaze, which one of her room mates had worked out from seeing before she went to after.

"Hey Berry! Can we get to class?" said one of her roommates as Rachel just stood in like a trance state just looking up at what seemed to be the stars. "Oh, _oh _sorry" she remarked hastily trying to come to her senses once again. It would have gone unnoticed the reason why to many, but this was one of the few people who knew about the situation. "It's _her_ again isn't it? Maybe try when you won't get in trouble for being late again."

The person in question happened to be Quinn, of course. They had visited each other a few times during the summer and things were beginning to heat up. It all happened when Rachel took the train to be there for Quinn's 18th birthday back in August. They had their first kiss this night, after Rachel surprised Quinn with plans for dinner at a small Italian restaurant. "Have you seen over there? Looks like the cutest couple out for a birthday or a date" remarked a waiter nearby to his colleague causing both of them to blush.

They didn't feel the need to correct it, nor denied it, just going along with what was an amazing night. It never came up the word before, nor had they thought about it. This was the first time they'd officially showed affection to each other, a date as such, but not a couple. It was a new feeling for both of them, Quinn couldn't have been happier with how the night went, and it had been her best birthday in a while. Rachel had always wondered what it was like to kiss her and now she knew. For her, it was magical.

Quinn suggested to Rachel she should stay at her place for the night; she wanted to spent the rest of her birthday with her best friend. They walked the 10 minutes from the restaurant hand in hand with loving gazes at each other, like no one else was around. Both of their eyes shone nearly as bright as the city lights in Times Square, maybe to them they looked brighter. Eventually they got to Quinn's dorm building and took the lift up to the 2nd floor where she was based. Her room mates were out so it was just the two of them for the moment. Rachel took a seat in the communal lounge taking the biggest and by the looks of it most comfortable sofa and kicked off her shoes, putting her feet up as she relaxed. Quinn had disappeared into her bedroom temporarily to put some things away she had in her hands.

"Nice place you've got here! And very nice sofa" said Rachel looking around. "You should see it when it's busy" remarked Quinn, just about audible from the bedroom. "Kitchen is just behind you if you want to fix up something to drink".

Quinn came out of the bedroom about 5 minutes later, heading for the sofa that Rachel was also sitting on. "Budge up, how about some TV?" she asked as Rachel swung her legs around so Quinn could sit down.

In fashion of how they were with each other now, Rachel was lying nearly in Quinn's arms her feet hanging off the other side of the sofa with Quinn sat at the end her arm wrapped just around the waist of Rachel.

"Very comfy huh?" she remarked noticing how Rachel's eye began to light up again and her smile growing bigger and bigger. All that was going through her mind right now was how happy she was to be with Quinn and all the anguish and tension was in the past, now she was just in the arms of her love.

A few hours passed as they watched some TV, going through episodes of Modern Family, Friends and the Big Bang Theory.

By now it had gone 11pm, and Rachel was getting noticeably tired, it had been a long day for her, ever since the early trip from New York to arrive in plenty of time to spend the whole day. "Getting tired sweetie?" asked Quinn, noticing Rachel was beginning to drift in and out of sleep. "Let me take you to bed, you can have mine for the night". For a few minutes she doesn't think to wake her, Quinn just admires how beautiful Rachel looks sleeping. This girl she's been in love with. It takes a good few minutes to process that thought just looking lovingly into Rachel's lovely brown eyes.

Quinn walks into the bedroom to get changed while Rachel wakes up, although still feeling quite dopey. She doesn't have much to sleep in but one change of clothes she brought with her, so takes the chance to change as well when Quinn goes to pick up Rachel's shoes left by the sofa.

"Thank you" says Quinn making her way back into the bedroom as Rachel gets comfortable in the bed. "Thank you for tonight and how special you've made me feel"

"Don't mention it, you know I love you and you're my best friend. I just wanted to do something nice" replied Rachel. "Now getting into bed or what?"

Quinn drops off her shoes at the side of the bed alongside the other clothes Rachel had just changed from. They end up lying in almost the same position as on the sofa, she has Rachel lying in her arms, her left arm wrapped snugly. "Good night" they whisper to each other.

Quinn is the first one up in the morning around 10am shortly followed by Rachel about 30 minutes later. "Morning" mutters Rachel, still half asleep.

"Sleep well?" replies Quinn, pouring herself some coffee from the kitchen

"Really well thanks. Probably a lot better than the sofa, however comfortable it looks" answers Rachel as she stumbles from the bed putting her shoes on.

"Shall we get dressed and I'll drive you to the train station? I imagine you need to prepare for the start of college as I do" remarked Quinn as she moved toward the communal lounge.

"Just on it" shouted Rachel obviously half way through changing anyway.

About 10 minutes later, they make their way down the path toward the student car park where Quinn is parked. It's a short drive to the train station, no longer than 10 min, 15 in traffic.

"So, what do you say we make a deal eh? If we're both doing well in college come the end of October, we can spend Halloween together? Put the passes to good use" said Quinn coming up with an idea as she pulled into the train station.

"That sounds like a great deal, certainly motivation when classes get hard" replied Rachel as she headed toward the train. Quinn parked the car and gave Rachel a tight hug good bye showing her appreciation for what an amazing birthday she ended up having.


	2. The start of something

**Chapter 2**

Class had just finished. Performance studies were seemingly a favourite among the class, namely Rachel. However she couldn't stop herself from zoning out from time to time thinking about Quinn and how she was seeing her soon if she did well as per their deal. Sometimes this caused her to be late, but had not caused her to be in any trouble as of yet.

Essentially they were a couple, but they never acknowledged it however nor did they ever deny being a couple. So it was sort of a together-but-not-together kind of situation. Rachel's roommate had noticed these changes over time and put all the clues together to work out it was about someone. "So what's happening then Rach?" asked her roommate curiously as they picked up their things heading for the door and took the short walk back to the dorm building.

"We made a deal before we both started that if we're both doing well, we can see each other during Halloween. It'd be Quinn's first proper trip here, beyond our school glee club trips and the few hours over periods of days she spent here during the summer." It works out both ways. Rachel gets to see her favourite girl again, and they both have motivation to try their hardest.

Soon enough her and her roommate made it back to their dorm room, chucking their class materials on the beds and sitting down to watch some TV. Rachel marked off another day on her calendar. She had clearly marked the date when Quinn would visit the city with a giant heart in red marker. 5 days left to mark off before that special day came.

For Quinn, it was more of the same; she had the same set up. A calendar with days marked off as they came and went with the end of the month distinctively highlighted with a heart. She wasn't as close with her roommate, most of the time they went about their own business. Occasionally they would spend time together watching TV or just chatting about how they were finding life at Yale and where they came from.

Her name was Jessica; she was originally from Chicago and studying Medicine. She had brown hair, though you'd swear it was a dark shade of blonde in the sun. She and Quinn didn't have much in common a few shared interests like music taste and some TV shows; otherwise they got on but never really got involved with each other or their lives.

She however, had noticed Quinn's change in facial expressions when it came to thinking about Rachel, though she didn't know it about Rachel. She just thought Quinn liked to day dream a lot and had some activate imagination.

Rachel's roommate, Robin, was more of a friend now. She knew of Quinn and how Rachel looked when she thought of her, but wasn't totally clued up about the whole thing. It wasn't something they talked about much, nor hinted to.

Robin was from nearby New Jersey, studying Art at NYU. She liked some of the things Rachel liked, though probably not Barbra Streisand. Though after you hear her music so many times within a period of time, you learn it's just part of having her as a roommate. It would be interesting for her to meet this Quinn and see what the real deal is between her and Rachel.

Rachel suddenly jumped out of her seat in excitement; this could only mean one thing. Quinn had just called her on Skype. This was the first time they had talked in weeks, and first time they had seen each other in a while too. Midterms were just coming up and it was harder than they expected

"Hi Quinn!" said Rachel, her smile beaming.

"Hi!" replied an excited Quinn.

It seemed a competition who looked the most happy to see each other. For a moment or two, the call fell silent as they both gazed lovingly, as seems to be their thing, at each other through the screen. One of them has to make conversation.

"How are you getting on then? And more importantly, what have you got planned for me?" asks Quinn still in a gaze.

"The classes are a bit harder then I imagined, but very well otherwise and trying to manage my assignments. How about you? Do you have your midterms coming up? And that would spoil the surprise if I told you that Quinn! You know that"

"Can't blame a girl for trying!" Quinn jokes "My midterms are quite hard now, though you'd imagine that'd be the case at Yale. Otherwise they'd have to ease up on the selection"

"How is life generally then? Got a nice roomie? I'm quite happy with mine! Plus she says she's interested to meet you" asks Rachel, her smile still beaming at just seeing and hearing her.

"It's good! You know, just getting out and about. My roommate and I aren't so close, we get along but we keep to ourselves really, suits me just fine. So tell me about New York then? How is it? Is it like you imagined?" Quinn says curiously, wondering what awaits her if she can go. Trying to hide the smile as she imagines stepping off the train and seeing Rachel

"Oh it's amazing! Like you wouldn't believe, like all my dreams. I'm sure you'll love it! I know we came here for nationals, and you spent time here over the summer, but we'd have so much fun just on an actual trip with you here. Your little star will be here waiting for you"

"Will that be my favourite little star?" Quinn smiles as she looks into the screen at Rachel's widening brown eyes.

"She'll be waiting with open arms" Rachel says in a sweet tone. "And you best believe she won't let go"

"Right I think I have to go. Looks like more midterm cramming sadly for me tonight." Quinn sighs, as she can see the disappointment in Rachel's face. They will be seeing each other soon though hopefully "I love you so much Rachel. Just think, in a week we can see each other in New York."

"I love you more Quinn. I can't wait till we're seeing each other soon."

They both hang up as Quinn attempts to get into cramming for her midterms. However this is easier said than done. Having just spoken to her 'favourite little star', the girl of her dreams, she was still trying to process everything since her birthday. She had to power through though, as she knew if she passed, she could go to New York.

Quinn's nickname for Rachel, little star, came from Rachel's use of a gold star sticker in Glee club. It was her metaphor for her belief and desire to become a star.

To try and ease her mind, she turned on the radio. Music was always a good way to concentrate, something just going on in the background. However, this time, a song played that made her think of Rachel even more, the lyrics ever so fitting. When it got to the chorus it was like a perfect description of her thoughts.

_And through it all she offers me protection  
A lot of love and affection  
Whether I'm right or wrong_

Hardly the study need she was looking for. "Do your work Fabray. No work = no New York" the voice inside her head battered on. Reminding her why she was focusing so hard on these midterms. Eventually with the additional aid of coffee, hours of revision were done.

Back in New York, Rachel had just handed in her assignment for the autumn, and then headed off to her favourite small coffee shop just around the corner from the campus. "Soy latte please" she said to the barista as she took a seat in the corner.

"_**Hey Q. Just handed in my assignment! Can't believe it I got it done. I hope your midterm goes well tomorrow! Few days just remember! I love you. Rachel x**_" she texted on her phone as her drink came from the barista.

A few sips were taken as she laid back in her chair, sighing in relief she had got the work out the way. The in shop music came on over the speakers, and it was the song that Quinn had listened to earlier, Rachel was unaware of this coincidence however, but she too noticed the lyrics seemed familiar. It was the same part of the chorus as Quinn had picked up on. Maybe it represented how they always had some sort of empathy for each other, no matter what they did.

Quinn was just starting her midterms today, safe in the knowledge this was all that kept her from a trip to New York City. A daunting prospect at the same time, as clearly it was a big deal either way. She couldn't tell her parents she didn't do well, it was a big opportunity even without a love interest.

"Quinn, good luck today with the midterms!" Her roommate said as she grabbed some clothes to do laundry with "I've heard you've mentioned rewarding yourself with a trip to New York if you do well. Not a bad thing to get you through the first tests."

"Thanks, at this rate, I'll need all the luck I can get right now. Well I'll catch you later" she replied heading off to get it all over and done with. All Quinn could do now was focus, her primary aim was just to get through the test and try and get as best as she could. Her parents wouldn't be as forgiving as Rachel if she got a bad mark. Quinn had been averaging at least a B so far, so it would be an indication of how it's working out.

It seemed like the longest few hours that had been endured in a long, long time. However it was nearly finished and Quinn was somewhat confident she'd done enough to get a respectful grade.

With it out of the way, she grabbed her phone and texted Rachel.  
_  
"Hey Rach, just finished my midterm. Now at least that's over. What's the plan then? I can't wait to see my favourite little star and see New York City! Love you lots, Q xx"_

Five minutes had gone by when Quinn's phone vibrated on her way back to her dorm. It was Rachel replying to her message

"_**Hi Quinn! I'm glad you got through it in the end! Well the plan so far is you get here the earliest you can, and I'll be waiting for you. We can go back to my dorm for a bit, you can meet the roommate and then out into the city! It'll be a blast. I can't wait to see you either. I love you more. Your little star xx"**_

Now back in her dorm, the first time Quinn did was load up her laptop and head for train times to Grand Central Terminal. It would take about an hour and 50 min, so she could be flexible with the times as she entered them on the website. They had planned a weekend together, the longest amount of time since her birthday back in August. Eventually a time was picked.

Leaving New Haven Railway station at 9:00am on the Saturday morning on the Metro-North railway and arriving at Grand Central Terminal at around 10:45/10:50am.

She sent a quick text to Rachel. "I leave at 9am and get to you about 10:45am. Is that okay with you? Xx"

A response back almost instantly with confirmation the planned times were okay.

"Of course! I can't wait to see you now! Xx"

Quinn began to pack some things for her weekend in New York. Adding a Yale hoodie she wore around the dorm, because it was comfy and somewhat baggy. A few dresses went into her bag alongside some of her favoured flats. Bright colours dominated clothing choices, namely yellows and some blues. A few t-shirts and a pair of jeans were in too just in case NYC wasn't dress weather. Of course she had to have a few pairs of sunglasses; it was one of the things she had to wear a lot.

Rachel now was very excited, trying to make her dorm look as pretty and presentable for Quinn as she could. It was the first proper time she'd visit and the first time she'd get to see NYADA and her dorm room.

Robin was doing her best to get out of Rachel's way where ever possible. She knew what Rachel was like in one of these moods, so the best way is to just let her get on with it. "Looking forward to it?" she asked Rachel, moving toward her own bed. "Also tell me about Quinn? How did you meet her? And what's the deal with you and her now?"

"She's my best friend! Of course I can't wait!" Rachel said in a very excitable tone. "We were in High School together. We had what you could call a complicated time at first. Somehow there were always signs though that she was different. We became friends sometime in the second year of high school. Eventually things got better between us and we became closer. If anything, she's been one of the most important people to me. We're not together though, nothing of that sort yet."

"I can tell she's very important to you! Just by the way you look when you think of her. It'll be nice to meet her anyway." Robin replied, lying on her bed.

The final days got marked off from Rachel & Quinn's calendars respectively. The big day was nearly here.

_A/N: Song used for anyone unaware/wondering is Robbie Williams - Angels. For some reason I was in that kind of mood and I felt it maybe fitted._


	3. Welcome to New York City

**A/N: **I apologise if some of the chapter seems a bit slow, I had a bit of a mental block when it came to building to the major part of the chapter. Also, not all of the locations or travel information are entirely correct. Some maybe fictional or partially true. Also thanks to all the people who put this on their story alert!

* * *

**Chapter 3**

The morning had come, in a few hours Quinn Fabray would be in New York City. Rachel was up at 8 am buzzing; her roommate was less than pleased though, not so happy being woken up at 8am on a Saturday morning and she definitely wasn't a morning person. It was special circumstances today though, so she forgave the early wake up.

Rachel had now begun the final touches to making her room look pretty and presentable for later on. It took around 45 minutes amongst all her school supplies littered around the room.

By now, Quinn was making her way to the railway station. Her smile beaming as she made the short 10 minute journey by car. It had been a long few months since she last saw Rachel on that special day. Eventually she pulled into the station and opened up her trunk to grab the holdall containing her things for the weekend.

She was wearing a blue cardigan, with a white top alongside a polka dot skirt and flat shoes. Her smile continued to have prominence on her face as she walked up the path to the ticket gates and showed the attendant her ticket. It would be about 5 minutes till her train came so she sat down on a nearby seat. Soon enough it pulled up on the track, she got on with holdall in hand.

As she took her seat, she took out her phone and texted Rachel to tell her she was on her way

"_Just on my way now. Be there around 10:45am! Can't wait to see you. I love you Q xx"_

A text from Quinn just excited Rachel more, which meant her roommate Robin might as well just get up now, she'd be getting no more sleep. "She's on her way!" she said excitedly as she went to reply to Quinn's text.

"_**I can't wait! At least then my poor roommate can get a rest; she has to deal with my excitement at the moment. Not a morning person, so I'm probably driving her crazy right now but she understands it's because of you! I love you lots. Your little star xx"**_

Quinn just relaxed now sitting down in her seat on the train, watching from the window as it pulled away from New Haven. Her mind drifts to Rachel, this time to the time she sung "Here's to us" at Regionals this year. How she hoped it may have been sung for someone else other than Finn. How the lyrics fitted the dynamic of their growing friendship and the tension they endured. Another topic of thought in her mind was hearing "Angels" and how the chorus seemed to describe Rachel.

For Rachel, the hours passed very slowly, how could they shoot by? She was waiting for her favourite girl, her best friend, to arrive. She wanted to tell Quinn exactly about her feelings, how she first thought of Quinn in a more then friends way, how she was the best thing to happen to her.

Her room was now all nicely presented with some art that she knew Quinn would love as well as photos of them in glee club as well as Quinn's 18th birthday as a reminder of their first kiss together. Robin had left Rachel alone to her own devices to get out of her way for a bit, but was back now with some drinks from the nearby coffee house.

"Figured you could do with a drink or something to ease your nerves, got you your favourite soy latte" she said handing the drink to Rachel while putting her own to the side.

It was now about 10am. It took about 20 or so minutes to travel to Grand Central from her dorm using the subway, so maybe the best time to start preparing to leave. With a finished latte put in the bin on her way, Rachel called out she was heading off and would be back with Quinn soon.

"Hey, I'm just heading on my way now, suppose you can always try and get back some sleep! Though I'm sure you'd miss meeting her."

The subway was only a 5 minute walk, with around a 15 minute journey. She took her seat on the subway train heading towards Grand Central – 42nd Street. Wearing one of her favoured woolly hats, it was hard to keep calm amongst all the excitement she was feeling internally. All she wanted was a Quinn Fabray hug, her favourite. Her head always seemed like it fitted perfectly on Quinn's shoulders, like it was meant to be like that, she felt a sense of warmth and protection there.

For her own sake, thankfully she was aware enough to notice her stop, and walked to the nearby railway station. It was a pretty large place, but she was sure she'd find Quinn easily. After about 5 minutes of walking around the station, she found the arrivals board and scanned for Quinn's train. She found it. It read

DUE ORIGIN PLATFORM  
10:45AM UNION STREET (NEW HAVEN) 6

Platform 6 was to the right of the boards, so she made the short walk, about 10 steps and she was there. 10:30AM read the big station clock, Rachel's heart started to beat more rapidly as it seemed time slowed to a halt. 15 minutes to go. It was having the same effect for Quinn, she could see New York in her sights and her heart too was beating rapidly as it grew closer and closer. Quinn counted off the stations as they went.

"FORDHAM, YANKEES – EAST 153rd STREET, HARLEM – 125th STREET" she said in her head.

"We have arrived at Grand Central terminal here in Manhattan, New York City. The train stops here, please make sure you have your belongings with you and exit the train safely" the driver announced from the front, the sound coming through the train speakers.

Rachel couldn't stop jumping up and down at this point, unable to hide her excitement any longer. "She's here! She's here!" she said, her voice starting to screech with all the excitement. "QUINN! OVER HERE!"

A figure was spotted racing towards her, it was Quinn. She dropped her holdall and jumped almost into Rachel's arms. She had her arms wrapped snugly around her waist as she spun her around with both of them having that happy-in-love look in their eyes. They didn't say much to each other verbally, but they knew what each other was thinking, just happy to be together again.

As always with a hug from Quinn, Rachel's head was resting on her shoulders, as it seemed it should be there. For these moments, Rachel had a feeling of safety and warmth. It was like a feeling she couldn't replicate anywhere else with anybody else. Her arms gripped snugly around Quinn's waist.

After about what seemed the longest 5 minutes of their lives, Quinn picked up her holdall and walked with Rachel to the subway. Rachel still had Quinn held snugly to herself, now holding hands as they walked still gazing lovingly at each other.

"How was the journey then Quinn?" asked Rachel, someone making conversation after all the non-verbal communication as they took their seats on the subway train toward NYADA.

"It was good actually. Nice to see the surroundings for once as you come out of Connecticut and come through New York into the City, quite different to when we came here for Nationals" replied Quinn, still sort of giddy that she's back in NYC with Rachel

"I saw this girl bursting with excitement, jumping up and down and I figured it was you. I can tell when you go into your cute little fits of excitement."

"If you think _that _was bad, you should have seen me this morning. What Robin had to deal with, bless her, surprised she didn't go crazy. Waking her up at 8am on a Saturday is something she probably didn't expect" laughs Rachel, blushing at Quinn's comment about her fits of excitement being called 'cute'

Soon enough they reached their stop. "Come on Quinn, this is it!" she said, grabbing Quinn's hand and leading her out of the platform and out of the station. "It's just a little walk then we'll be at my dorm okay"

On the way back, they passed Rachel's favourite local coffee house and her favourite new restaurant. Both of them were pointed out to Quinn and that they could visit them later on.

"So this is it!" Rachel said, getting her key card for her dorm out. "This is me at NYADA". She opens the door to show Quinn her dorm room and to meet her roommate, Robin.

"You must be Quinn then? Hi! I'm Robin!" Robin says getting up from her bed to greet Quinn as she takes her holdall from her and puts it on the floor. "Rachel has said a lot about you!"

"Yeah that's me. I bet she has told you a lot, hopefully not too much that you'll be tired of me" Quinn replies taking a seat on the sofa by the TV.

"Of course I wouldn't! Well unless you wake me up like she did this morning!" Robin laughs "So what is planned for the day then? I assume Rachel has something special planned?"

"I think we might visit the Rockefeller centre. The view from the top is beautiful" said Rachel, going to make herself something in the kitchen, leaving Quinn to ask her roommate about Rachel

"So, does Rachel talk about me? What have you heard?" asked Quinn curious to find out.

"Well from what she has said, I can tell you are incredibly important to her" replied Robin. "She says you're her best friend and also whenever she thinks about you, she goes into this sort of like dazed gaze. Her smile gets really big and her eyes widen like I'd never seen before."

This caused Quinn to nearly blush, her cheeks turning a pinkish colour. It turned out Rachel shared her expression when they thought of each other; however Robin was the only one to notice why.

"What are you two talking about then? Getting along I hope!" Rachel said walking back into the room, half-drunk coffee in hand.

"Oh you know, just hearing about how I'm your best friend and all" Quinn laughed.

This caused Rachel to blush with embarrassment. "Shall we just go into New York then? We can go to the Rockefeller centre now!" she said trying to brush off her embarrassment.

It was about 1pm right now, as New York was getting busy with the lunchtime rush. Rachel took Quinn's hand and they walked to the subway station, 8th Street – NYU.

"How do you find Robin then? Do you like her?" Rachel asked, getting out her subway pass from her purse.

"She seems very nice! And you two seem to get along!" Quinn answered

It was about 10 minutes on the subway to the Rockefeller; it wasn't as crowded as above ground so they could find a seat together. It was filled with mostly tourists going around the city. Not that they'd even notice anyone within 10 foot of them, both just interested in the company of each other. Maybe it was a competition for both of them who could have the bigger smile at being together again.

After what seemed the shortest ride for them, probably because they weren't aware, they reached their stop. The weather was pretty good for this time of year. It was cloudy, but hot enough. A pretty beautiful place the Rockefeller centre was. As they walked in, they headed for one of the lifts. Rachel, as a surprise for Quinn, had booked tickets to visit the top of the centre. So they could both take in views of New York City.

Rachel led Quinn by the hand as they walked up to the lifts taking people up to the top deck.

"Come on Quinn, I've got something for you. This is our thing." She said as the lift opened and a bunch of other people going to the top deck entered also.

It was a fairly short ride; the walls were instead little bits of history about the place, changing the further they went up. It made for interesting reading. They reached the 67th floor, Rachel once again leading Quinn out by the hand toward the glass panels.

"Look Quinn! It's the view all over New York City. I got tickets just so I could take you here. I thought we could share this together you know? Me and my favourite girl." She said with a smile on her face.

"Oh my god Rachel, I don't know what to say, it's beautiful!" Quinn replied, eagerly making her way over to the panels to take in the view, dragging Rachel with her.

Rachel put an arm around Quinn's waist as they both took turns looking in the binoculars and taking in the breath taking view.

"Excuse me; would it possible for you to take a picture of me and my friend here? We'd really appreciate it" said Rachel handing her camera to a person nearby

Quinn had rested her head on Rachel's shoulders still with a snug arm wrapped around her. The safety of being in her best friends arms made it more special.

"Thank you so much!" she said as the camera was handed back with the picture taken. In the picture, you could see buildings like the Empire State in the background contrasted with the mid afternoon sun which seemed to add special feel to the photo.

"You really know how to plan a special day don't you?" Quinn remarked. You'd never got this kind of side of the city staying in a hotel or from a few hours visiting.

They spent a further 30 or so minutes taking in the views and moving around the deck. It had been a perfect experience for both of them

All in all, they spent about 3 hours at the Rockefeller, after finding a nice Italian place. By now it was early evening, around 5-6pm, so they took the short walk to the subway station to get the train back to her dorm.

When they got back, Robin was waiting to see how their day had gone. "So, guys, how was it?" she asked curiously.

"It was perfect! Rachel took me to the top of the Rockefeller centre. The view was amazing from there over the city. Plus we had a pretty good lunch there." Quinn replied happily making her way to sit down, tired after her early morning train.

"Hey Robin, can I ask you something?" Rachel said, in a somewhat anxious tone, after making sure Quinn had left the room.

"Sure, what's up? Is it Quinn?" Robin answered wondering what could the problem

"Well, after today, it just made me realise more how important she is to me, and I was wondering, do you think it'd be a good idea to tell her how I really feel? I want to ask her to be my girlfriend."

Robin could tell this wasn't the normal bubbly excitable reaction from Rachel.

"Well, all I know is, whatever happens, you two seem very important to each other and Quinn clearly considers you a big part of her life. Namely you are her best friend. I would say you should go for it, if you really feel that way. At least then she'll know how you feel and you can get it off your chest" she replied putting an arm over Rachel in support. Even in one day, Robin had learnt how much the two meant to each other, and how it was a really special bond.

"I'm going to tell her now! Wish me luck" Rachel said, heading for her bedroom where Quinn was having a rest.

"Hey Quinn, can I talk to you about something?" she said, taking Quinn's hand and holding it closely and looking into her eyes. Concern suddenly hit Quinn's mind, her eyes showing this.

_What could it be? Has Rachel found someone? Would she say that they'd just be friends? Was it something she'd done?_

Rachel continued.

"Quinn, have I ever told you you're the best thing to happen to me? We seem to help each other out; you keep me grounded and keep me from living in a dream world. I like to think I can help you achieve what you deserve and help with your ambition. Also over the past few months, I've been thinking and I've come to realise that I have some feelings towards you that we could be well, more than friends.

It all started when you came into the girls' bathroom at school, when you were in the wheelchair. You had finished your rehab for the day, and you came in looking sad as you mentioned that Joe wasn't into you and that nobody would be. All I wanted to do at that point was just tell you that I was interested in you, I wanted to be your girl. That was the first time I realised I had these feelings that were more than feelings of wanting to be friends.

Spending your birthday with you was perfect, having our first kiss then I couldn't believe it, it was more than I had ever hoped for.

What I'm saying here, is, I love you Quinn Fabray. I wish; no I want you to be my girlfriend. Please."

Quinn hadn't expected this, it took her by surprise, but the good kind of surprise as the concern faded away leaving a widening smile and her eyes going to that familiar gaze she only had for Rachel.

"Wow I hadn't expected this Rachel! I half expected you to say something bad. I love you too, I really do. I've loved you for many years. We've been through a lot together, through good and bad times. There have been times where I've wanted to come clean about my feelings, but Finn was in the picture and Puck and it wouldn't have been right I thought. You'd never be into me like that.

When I heard you and Finn separated because he was going to join the army, I wanted to tell you how I felt but couldn't because I didn't think it be right so soon, but at the same time I knew that this would probably be the last and only time I could ever say it. I would love to be your girlfriend Rachel. You're the one for me; you know that. My favourite girl in the world. My favourite little star."

She brushed away the hair from Rachel's eyes and kissed her, it was a more magical moment then their first kiss. They were now officially a couple. A moment Quinn had dreamed of, but never expected to come true.


	4. Welcome to New York City II

**A/N:** Sorry about the shortness of the chapter, I rewrote it a few times and struggled a bit with this. Not much happens, as it's really a bridge between the previous chapter and the next chapter. It's more so trying to build on what has happened and what will happen.

* * *

**Chapter 4**

It was the morning after the night before; Quinn was first awake, grateful for a good night's sleep after her long day yesterday. It was still a bit of a blur to her what happened when they got back. Is she really the best thing to ever happen to Rachel? Are they actually a couple now? Whatever happened, the sight she saw upon waking up was a moment she would treasure for the rest of her life. Her arm wrapped around Rachel's waist, Rachel's head resting on Quinn's shoulder.

She just admired the beauty of Rachel and how peaceful she looked. If she could stay like this forever, it'd be perfect. About 10 minutes later, Rachel woke up.

"Morning beautiful" Quinn said, glancing at Rachel with a loving smile. "Is it really true that I'm the best thing to happen to you? It seems like a blur to me. I never thought anything like this would happen"

"Of course you are! You were and still are everything I've ever wanted to be Quinn." Rachel answered, just still lying peacefully on Quinn's shoulder.

Rachel had now taken Quinn's favoured Yale hoodie because it was so comfortable. Of course Rachel preferred the term 'borrowed' as in Quinn probably wasn't getting it back. After all, couples share clothes right?

Another exciting thing was, later today, Rachel should be getting a Skype call from Santana back in Lima. Santana had been offered a chance to coach the Cheerios by Coach Sylvester while Brittany tried to graduate this coming year. Rachel was keeping Santana up to date on life in New York as it was the plan for Santana to come join Rachel in the city next year bringing Brittany with her if possible.

By now Quinn had got out of bed and got dressed. "Breakfast?" she called out. "Come on, my treat, I'm taking you out. By the way, you look good in _my Y_ale hoodie!" she laughed as she went to grab her coat. Rachel followed shortly and they headed out.

They found a nice place about 5 minutes from campus, it wasn't Breadstix, but it'd do for New York. It was a nice, but small, sandwich shop. Rachel had passed it a few times before, but never had been inside it. Quinn got a BLT, while Rachel had Lettuce & Tomato.

"Santana is calling me later on Skype; I thought it'd a nice surprise for her to see you there!" Rachel said as they sat down to eat their breakfast sandwiches

"That sounds cool! I haven't spoken to San in months, not since I left for Yale anyway" replied Quinn.

About 10 minutes later, they finished their breakfasts. "Come on Q, we should get back before we miss the call and I get bombarded with angry texts" Rachel said making her way to the door.

"Have you told Santana about us?" asked Quinn curiously.

"No, she doesn't know about us, or that you're even here. That's the surprise" Rachel replied.

Rachel reached for her key card to let them both back in the campus building as they reached Rachel's dorm. They both headed for Rachel's room.

Rachel put her laptop on, and was greeted by Santana's face on a Skype popup. She accepted and was greeted by the sight of Santana sitting there.

"Hey there Santana!" Rachel said with a smile

"Hello Rachel!" Santana replied

"I've got a surprise for you, one moment."

"This better not be some sort of prank Berry. I don't have time for these"

Out came Quinn in view of the camera.

"Holy crap, Quinn? What are you doing here?" said Santana slightly shocked

"Yeah it's me! About that, there's something maybe you should know." Quinn said "Me and Rachel are dating now"

"Well I can't say I didn't see it coming, but I'm still surprised. I know you've been in love with Berry for like ever. Anyone could see the looks you two gave each other during glee club. Just leave me out of your lovey dovey pda k? Does anyone else know?" Said Santana

"No, you're the only two that know! Maybe when we come back home for the Christmas holidays, we might tell people. How is life home anyway? What is it like coaching the Cheerios?" Rachel said

"It's good to get a year doing something while I wait for Britts to graduate. Then we're off to join you in New York I believe, so make room! Also, I think all of us are going to breadstix for a reunion dinner when we finish for the holidays. You and Q in?" Santana said

"I'm sure there's room in New York for me and you San! That sounds good! It would be nice to see everyone as well! I'm sure Quinn would be up for it too" Rachel replied as Quinn appeared again to answer about her attendance.

"Of course! It sounds good to go to breadstix, I have missed that place really." Quinn said

"Great" Santana said "Maybe you can fill me in on how Berry finally realised you were in love with her then. See you in about a months' time then! I'll be going now I think, got to plan tomorrows practice. Later Q and Berry" and she hung up.

Rachel and Quinn figured they'd spend their last day in New York together in the dorm. Probably a movie marathon day, there was a fair few unwrapped DVDs so there was plenty to watch.

They settled for one of the many friends box sets lying around. The show never got old, neither did watching them over and over again. By now it was around 1pm. They had settled on Rachel's bed snuggled up to each other. Quinn resting her head on Rachel's shoulders.

_Is this what I have to look forward to in the future? I could really get used to this. _Quinn said in her head making the most of her last day in New York.

It would be a hard month coming up for the both of them with finals coming up. At least they have seeing everyone at Breadstix to look forward to. Quinn would finish a few days later then Rachel, so they agreed Rachel would meet Quinn when she gets back on the train.

Hours had passed and they were sure there weren't many episodes of Friends they hadn't seen. They had since had some dinner too, pizza this time. It was a fairly new place near the local subway station. Rachel went for her usual vegan option, while Quinn opted for pepperoni.

It was now about 8pm; Quinn and Rachel were still next to each other on the bed, Quinn resting on Rachel's shoulders. For now, they just talked.

"Rach, do you ever think about the future?" Quinn said curiously looking up into Rachel's eyes

"You mean like me becoming a Broadway star in a few years' time?" Rachel answered

"I mean more like us, you and me. I've enrolled in the drama programme at Yale now, so I was thinking I could become a drama teacher and move to New York while you're going about your Broadway auditions. I don't quite know about the future but really I'd like it to be with you"

"Oh that sounds great Quinn! Of course I want to spend my future with you! We could always start out with a small place in New York. It probably won't be as great as I'll be auditioning for my future Tony winning roles, and I assume you plan to become an actress someday after teaching?

But I imagine once we get ourselves started and we get our roles, we can get a better place and the future we both want together"

"That sounds great to me. As long as my future is with you, I think I should be fine! I do want to become an actress someday and teaching drama I feel could be a good way to earn some money while I am auditioning for parts and of course I'll support your dream 100%.

It's not like you won't make it! I'm sure you'll nail whatever you audition for. My girl will be a Broadway star I know" Quinn says with a smile grabbing Rachel's hands and looking into her widening chocolate eyes.

"You really have that much faith in me?"

"Of course, you will do well! Why won't you? Everyone knows you'll be a star. You're my little star remember?"

"I love you so much you know?" said Rachel

"I love you too Rachel." Quinn replied.

This was how the rest of the night went, just talking about them, plus reminiscing about the past and what was to come in the future. They had to get some sleep soon though, seeing as Quinn was going home tomorrow morning.

The next morning they were up around 9am for Quinn's train at 10:30 am. This time they figured they might as well take a cab to the station. The cab pulled up to Grand Central station around 9:30 am. Plenty of time for a quick spot of breakfast, and for Quinn to get a good seat on the train.

"Got all your stuff Quinn?" Rachel asked as they walked toward Gate 5 where the train would depart from.

"Yeah I should do! I might as well get on early and get a good seat! I love you. P.s I left you something on your bed" Quinn replied jumping to hug Rachel good bye as she showed her ticket to the attendant and entered the train.

"Bye! I love you too! Let me know when you get back to New Haven okay?" Rachel replied heading toward the entrance after waving Quinn away. What had Quinn left her? Was it a present?

Rachel hailed a cab back to the dorm, confused but at the same time intrigued about what was left for her. She arrived back at NYADA and headed for her dorm room, where on the bed, was Quinn's Yale hoodie in the same spot as it was left last night. This time however, a note was attached

"To Rachel, I figured I'd leave this here for you, I know how much you love wearing this and it can be motivation and help you think of me. Lots of love, your girl forever, Quinn xxx"


	5. On my way

**Chapter 5**

It had been 10 days or so since Quinn had left to go back to Yale, and cramming for finals had kicked in full time. Rachel had a musical theatre assignment to finish, though all she could think of was that home was weeks away.

Quinn was quite busy too with a few days more to wait. She had no outstanding but had exams to revise for. She had fared well in her first term at Yale. It had taken a bit of time to get used to being there as well as getting on with the people at the college but she was starting to get to know her classmates better, now they were at least friends in the sense she had people to hang out with during free periods and started to get out to some parties.

It was just reaching mid-November on Quinn's calendar, with her exam dates circled along with the date she can go home. One date that took more significance however, was Rachel's birthday. A few weeks away; it was circled with red hearts over it. Every day that went by was crossed off taking her countdown down by one day at a time.

Hours went by as Quinn went through what seemed to be mountains of material on her desk, the amount of work is probably understandable, given the price of admission and the reputation of the college. Thankfully she knew what she needed to study, so it wasn't just revising everything in the hope it would come up

Rachel fared somewhat easier; she enjoyed her last assignment which would be graded as her final piece for this term. Her class was given the task to pick a Broadway musical and write about it in the form of an advertisement including describing about the theme, cast, memorable songs etc.

If all work ended up like this, it might be Rachel's dream course. Wearing Quinn's Yale hoodie gave her extra motivation as it reminded her of Quinn and that she'd be back home soon.

The assignment took a few days to finish, but Rachel, as always, was determined to be top of the class. She texted Quinn as she left the classroom having handed in her final work of the term

"Hey Quinn! Just handed in my final piece of work for this term, freedom! I go back home in a few days so we can arrange for when you get back here and I'll come meet you okay? I love you xx"

Just as she got back into her dorm room, there was a knock on the door. It was a courier with the biggest bunch of flowers Rachel had ever seen.

"Flowers for Miss Rachel Berry?" he asked

"Yes that is me." She answered

"Here you go. From a Quinn Fabray" he said

She just managed to hold the flowers in her arms wondering why Quinn had sent her these when they'd see each other in a few days. As the man walked out of the dorm building, she noticed there was a small card attached. It read

_To Rachel, Happy Birthday! Don't think I'd forget would you? Really sorry finals had to come in between celebrating the day with you, but we'll celebrate it officially at home okay? I thought I'd send you these anyway. Love you xxx_

_Your girl, Q._

Rachel wasn't expecting this. She had just expected a card or something from Quinn and maybe a phone call, but not to go to all this trouble being as they finish soon anyway.

"_Someone_ is popular I see!" called out Robin from the kitchen, noticing the huge smile beaming on Rachel's face. Going by the smile, she didn't have to ask who they were from.

"So what are your plans for the holiday?" she asked

"Well, I finish a few days before Quinn, so I'll head back to see my dads and see everyone from school. Then when time comes for Quinn to come back, we're going to meet her at the station and have like a reunion meal discussing our first term at college and see what we've all been up to. Hopefully then I can take Quinn back to my house, and tell my dads about us." Rachel said

"Sounds like you've got a well fun time planned! I'm just gonna stay here really, my parents are coming up to New York anyway for the holidays" said Robin

"Well you can take care of the flowers while I'm gone then" Rachel remarked

The next few hours were spent packing for home, alongside a few texts from Quinn. Tomorrow was her last final and Rachel helped keep her from stressing out too much in between study breaks with reassurance and reminding her they'd be together again within a few days' time.

"You'll do fine Q, I'm sure! I believe in you remember? In a few days it'll all be over and you'll be here with the rest of us!" the text read.

It would be about 3-4 hours on the train ride home to Ohio, so a few books were packed along with an iPod full of music. It was also an early train home too, 9:30 am, so an early night would be best required.

The next morning, Rachel's alarm went off at 8:00 am as set. She figured it would be enough time to get showered, dressed and with time to spare to pick up some breakfast at her favourite vegan sandwich shop on the way to Grand Central.

A taxi arrived shortly after 8:45 am a much better way to travel then with all the bags on the subway. Home was getting closer and closer by the minute. It was a fairly short drive, or so it seemed. Maybe 15 – 20 minutes later it pulled up to the station.

Rachel took her favoured window seat on the train and propped her bag up on the table in front of her seat. She took out her iPod and leaned back in the chair as she put the headphones on and put it on shuffle.

Two hours passed and then her thoughts turned to Quinn. She was going to introduce her as her girlfriend to her dads; a bit of apprehension crossed her mind about how they would react. There was feelings of excitement too, she was seeing her in a day or two and spending their first official holiday together as a couple.

Like a huge coincidence, or so it seemed, a few minutes later she got a text message from Quinn.

"_Hey! My final exam is in an hour then I'm free! We get out in 2 days, so I'll get the earliest train I can back home okay? Can't wait to see you and the others! Also you need to fill me in about seeing your dads, a girl has to prepare for her future in-laws you know?_

_Hope Lima isn't too boring without me! Love you Q xx"_

Rachel could see home now, not long till the train pulled into Lima. It was nice to be home, though now it felt a bit different, getting out of the state had enabled her to see more of the country.

Her dads were there to greet her as her train pulled into the station. "Hi honey!" said Hiram as he waited for her while Leroy was just parking up the car in the car park.

"Hi daddy and papa!" said Rachel as she got off the train, suitcase in hand.

"So your friend Quinn comes home in a few days doesn't she?" asked Leroy now walking toward Rachel and taking her suitcase. "She is coming around to our house isn't that the plan?"

"Yes that is the plan!" replied Rachel, taking a deep breath before continuing. "There is something I should say though. Quinn is my best friend, but she is also my…. girlfriend"

Eventually they reached the car as Hiram tried to process what Rachel had said. "Girlfriend you say, maybe we should wait till we're home maybe?"

A short while later they arrived home, Rachel's dads were interested to say the least about Quinn being her girlfriend.

"So tell us about Quinn then?" asked Leroy

"Well I'm sure you know about her anyway, but we became really close during the last year of school. We spent a lot of time over the summer together, just as best friends. Eventually our feelings changed and we fell for each other." Rachel said

"Well then, we look forward to having her over!" said Hiram.

Early the next day, Rachel received a text from Santana.

"_Hey berry. I assume by now you're home from New York? I assume Q is getting here tomorrow or the day after. Anyway, me and Britts are going to Miami for New Year and wondered if you wanted to come along with Quinn? My parents usually have a house down there, but this year they're not going so they offered it to us and I wondered if you wanted to go there. Could be a fun road trip also_

_See you tomorrow anyway, Santana x"_

Going to Florida for the New Year would be special, beats anything that you could do in Lima anyway. Also it would be a great way to just spend time with Quinn away from everything, no awkward family interactions, no worrying about college.

About 10 or so minutes later, Rachel sent her reply to Santana. By now, she was just getting settled back in her room at home.

"_Hey Santana! I got home yesterday! Quinn should be getting in tomorrow yeah! You should come with me to meet her at the station! I would love to go for New Year! It would certainly beat spending another one at home. I'll let Quinn know and see if she's up for it._

_Can't wait to see you! Rach x"_

Next, she had to text Quinn to ask her about going to Miami, hopeful she'd agree to it.

"_Santana has offered us a trip to Miami for New Year, going with her and Brittany. Could be a fun road trip! It'd be nice to spend some time together away from everything you know? Anyway it'll be lovely to see you tomorrow! My dads say they can't wait either. Love you. Rach x"_

Quinn replied almost straight away, with her approval.

"_Of course, that sounds wonderful. I'm 100% for it! I'm just packing for coming home so I can't wait to see you! Love you, your girl Q x"_

It was set then, a trip to Miami, Florida to celebrate the New Year. Being home was turning out to be quite good so far.

Right now Rachel was preparing for Quinn's visit by tidying her bedroom and wearing her Yale sweater which was fast becoming one of her favourite pieces of clothing. It was oversized so very comfortable as well as being quite warm, especially right now in the winter months.

It wouldn't be too long before Quinn is here, half a day maybe. She would be getting the early train here so it was just the rest of the day to get through.

They planned on telling Rachel's dads about their plans to live together in New York after college. Maybe it would be small place to start. How they would both find jobs to sustain themselves while starting their careers.

More so it would just be how they were looking forward to the future and being together through whatever happens.

Quinn was doing the last of her packing now, getting it done early so there would be no stress later on and so she could relax for the rest of the day.

She was looking forward to seeing Rachel. More so because it was away from college and that they'd be spending their first holidays together especially New Year.

It would be exciting going on the road trip; she gets to hang out with her best friends Santana and Brittany for the first time in months ever since they finished school. It would be just like old times, with the addition of the girl she always wanted. So like a perfect result.

Quinn's roommate wasn't here like most of the time, so she had the dorm to herself tonight. Not much was planned, except just maybe watching TV and relaxing ahead of her early wake up tomorrow. Her train was at 10am, she had packed a few books to pass the time and maybe sleep some of the journey.

Her phone then vibrated to signify the arrival of a text. It was from Rachel

"_Hey Q! My dads said if you wanted to stay overnight at my house, you're welcome to! Plus it means we can leave together to go pick up Santana and Brittany! See you tomorrow, love you lots. Your favourite little star, Rachel xx_"

Quinn's face lit up as she read the text and prepared a reply. It seemed to be getting better by the minute these holidays.

"_That sounds good to me! As long as you can put up with my driving haha :P It'll be nice to see people again! See you tomorrow, I love you more. Q xx"_

With that done, she put her phone back on her dresser table, closed up her suitcase and headed off to bed. Tomorrow was to be a good, but probably long day.


	6. Home sweet home

A/n; Sorry about the extended time it took for this. Partly because I rewrote the first bit and it took a while to get it to make sense. So it may run a little slow at times.

* * *

Chapter 6

The morning arrived as Quinn was up early enough to allow for breakfast alongside time spent getting ready. Her excitement was another reason why it was good her roommate wasn't here, she was free to be as excited as she wanted to be without embarrassment or having to explain it.

Thankfully the majority of the packing had been done last night, so there was no major rush now. The only thing needed right now, was just picking reading material and whatever to keep occupied on the journey.

Quinn poured herself some cereal for breakfast. Right now there were mixed feelings of nerves, and excitement. Nerves because meeting Rachel's dads for the first time as her girlfriend and to go along with it, excitement that they'd be going away together for New Year, their first proper holiday together.

By now, it wasn't long till she had to go, so figured to text Rachel to tell her she'd be on her way.

"_Hey Rach! Don't know if you're awake or not yet, but I'm just heading on my way now I decided to get a last minute flight as it would be quicker than the train, so I'll text you the details. Both nervous and excited, but just really can't wait to see you! I'll text you anyway when I get nearer Ohio okay? I love you lots. Your girl always, Q xx"_

With that, she grabbed her suitcase and headed for the door. There wasn't far to go as Quinn was only on the 2nd floor of the dorm building and eventually reached the outside and hailed a taxi to the airport.

Shortly after she arrived at the airport and headed to check her suitcase in. This took about 10 or so minutes for check in and then with a quick look at the departures board, she was off to her gate. Gate 4B was the destination.

On her way to the gate, Quinn figured to text Rachel the new information so she could meet her en route to Rachel's dads' house.

"_Hey! Got updated details for you! Well my flight leaves soon, so I'll be there in like 2 hours? I'm landing in Dayton so maybe I could get a taxi? If you can get me that's fine! See you later! Love you Q xx"_

It seemed now Rachel had woken up, as a reply was sent a few minutes later.

"_So I've just got up and got your texts! I would agree that a flight is probably better than going by train because I don't have to wait so long to see you! I'm sure it'll be fine to pick you up! Besides it's probably my turn to drive anyway. Text me when you're just about to fly and I'll get on my way. Love you. Rachel xxx"_

By now, Quinn had gone past security and made her way to the departure lounge. Only 45 minutes to kill, so found a nearby coffee shop to pass the time. She had sat down with her drink, her bags draped over the chair. Her thoughts went to going home and seeing everyone. It was a relief to get away from college, and the work.

The first term at Yale had gone better than expected, with personal reasons being a large part of it. The work had been manageable also so far, and generally the people were alright too.

Time had generally passed right now, when an announcement came over the speaker system.

"FLIGHT AA6712 to DAYTON, OHIO IS NOW BOARDING AT GATE 4B."

With the announcement, Quinn decided to text Rachel to let her know she was boarding her flight to give time to meet each other at the airport later on.

"_Just boarding the plane now! See you soon okay? Love you xx"_

"I'm just going to the airport to pick up Quinn when she gets in. Be back soon!" said Rachel as she picked up her keys heading toward the door on the way to the airport.

Excitement had started to build now, only a few hours separated them and seeing each other.

It was about an hour or so drive to the airport from Lima, enough time remained to park and wait in a nearby café by the arrivals.

Rachel sat down with her drink and began to make a small sign on some paper for when Quinn gets in. It was just a simple sign, Quinn's name and a gold star on the bottom as that was a Rachel Berry thing.

Time passed as Rachel watched people coming and going within the airport when she noticed people were coming through the arrivals section. It was Quinn's flight.

Rachel jumped out of her chair, sign in hand, to make her way toward the arrival area. Noticing a blonde figure in the distance, she held up the sign high above her head gleefully.

"QUINN!" she shouted with her smile increasing by the minute as the figure made her way towards Rachel.

"Nice sign huh?" Quinn remarked seeing Rachel in one of her excitable moods. She dropped her suitcase making her way to see Rachel her arms out stretched.

"Come here!" she said wrapping her arms tight around Rachel's waist. "I can tell you made that sign, it's got all the signs of a Berry original."

Quinn picked up her suitcase as they both headed out to the car park, her arm resting around Rachel's waist.

Quinn's suitcase was all packed into the boot of Rachel's car and they set off back to Lima to Rachel's house.

"So how is home?" asked Quinn

"Oh you know, the same old." Rachel replied

"So how was the flight?" asked Rachel

"Not that bad actually because I had a free seat next to me so it was better than most I've had. Can't exactly say the same about the food though" replied Quinn. "So what's the plan with your dads then? Not going to have some huge integration I hope?"

"Of course not! It wouldn't be like that" laughed Rachel. "They just want to meet you as my girlfriend! I've asked them politely to avoid the awkward parent questions they wanted to ask. They will be nice I'm sure!"

"Don't I feel like the luckiest girl then?" said Quinn. "I can tell you all about how I'm getting on at Yale. Turns out people actually can be nice and sociable when they want to! Plus it seems living on your own, because your roommate is barely there, has its advantages."

"Don't I look forward to that then?" replied Rachel. "We'll be at my house soon, so you can yourself all prepared and ready. Maybe they will be nice and let us just go to my room so we can just be with each other and keep the awkwardness to a minimum"

Eventually they pulled up to Rachel's house to be greeted by Hiram standing by the drive, with Leroy not far behind standing at the door.

"Hi honey!" Hiram said as he opened the car door as Rachel got out, following with Quinn. "Hello Quinn!"

As they walked up the drive toward the front door, Quinn was greeted also by Leroy. "Nice to see you Quinn, I hope the journey was alright!" he said

"It was fine thank you! Flying was most definitely better than spending all day on the train. Plus Rachel is quite good at driving I'd say" she replied.

Quinn took her things up to Rachel's room and then joined everyone downstairs in the front room as Rachel's dads wanted to get to know Quinn.

"So Quinn, How did you end up with Rachel? We just want someone who can keep up with her you know?" said Leroy curious. "We know how awkward it must be to meet the parents and go through all the questions. Believe me, I went through it"

They all took their seats on the sofa. Rachel took Quinn's hand in support and to provide some comfort.

"Well I'm sure you know me and Rachel went to McKinley together. We had some bad times at the start, but over the years we became friends and then became closer until becoming best friends in our final year. We spent part, if not most of the summer together before we went to college. She surprised me with dinner for my birthday and it kind of went from there." Quinn said.

"For the future, all I can say is, we're going to try and get like a small place in New York. Maybe I can become a drama teacher or something to pay our way and Rachel can get something too while we try and build our careers. I love Rachel. I really do. I gave a speech in glee club shortly after I found out I got into Yale, it was about how you can leave your past behind and begin starting your future. As far as I'm concerned, Rachel is my future"

"Well at least we know Rachel is in good hands! We just want someone who will take care of her, and are there for her with her dreams and everything. I can only wish you the best of luck together." Hiram said. "Now I imagine you two probably want to get upstairs or something away from all this questioning."

Rachel and Quinn headed up to her room for some alone time and to get ready for seeing everyone later on at Breadstix. However, little did Rachel know, it was going to be a surprise party for her.


End file.
